


tęskniłam za tobą wczoraj (ale jesteś w mojej historii)

by waterophelia



Category: Out of Africa - Isak Dinesen
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterophelia/pseuds/waterophelia
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu miała farmę w Afryce.(czyli jak Karen uczy się, że tak naprawdę nie miała nic)
Relationships: Karen Blixen/Denys Finch Hatton
Kudos: 1





	tęskniłam za tobą wczoraj (ale jesteś w mojej historii)

Nie chce małżeństwa tak bardzo jak wolności; nie chce małżeństwa tak bardzo jak uczucia, że do nikogo nie należy, że jest tylko swoja własna. Że ma rzeczy tylko dla siebie, tak jak nigdy wcześniej nic nie miała. 

A może: myślała, że ma, myślała, że ma ojca, który tworzy dla niej samolociki z papieru i mówi, że ma pisać o tym, co jest dla niej prawdą; dziewięcioletnia Karen mruga, wpatrzona w ojca kochającymi, rozmarzonymi oczami dziecka i pyta, skąd ma wiedzieć, co jest prawdą, a dziesięcioletnia Karen wie, że prawda to to, że ojciec odebrał sobie życie, a nie że zniknął w świecie, do którego może ona kiedyś dotrze. Dziesięcioletnia Karen chwyta matkę za rękę i pyta się jej, dlaczego tatuś zniknął, a matka patrzy gdzieś daleko ponad jej głową, może na niebo, może na klify, może na odlatującą mewę, i Karen zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że matka też nie jest dla niej.

Zostaje baronową Blixen, żeby coś mieć.

Zostaje baronową Blixen i mówi Denysowi, że farma jest jej, że ludzie są jej, że jej jest plantacja, i wtedy jeszcze nie rozumie, dlaczego Denys się śmieje.

Dopiero później orientuje się, że rzeczywiście jest tu tylko przechodem. Przechodnie są jej historie, przechodnie są kawowe drzewa, które w każdym momencie może coś zabrać, przechodni jest dom, nawet zegar z kukułką i papier listowy, wiernie zapełniany przez nią zgrabnymi literami.

Dopiero później orientuje się, że jest coś cudownego w byciu zamiast posiadania. Afryka uderza ją całkiem inaczej, niż kiedykolwiek mogła sobie wyobrażać i przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy byłoby tak z każdym krajem ze snutych przez nią opowieści, czy tak samo olśniłaby ją Ameryka, czy tak samo odmienni byliby Chińczycy - ale to nie Ameryka ani Chiny zamieszkują teraz w jej sercu. Mieszka na farmie i znajduje miłość w miejscu, gdzie miłości się nie spodziewa, gdzie miłości nawet nie chciała znaleźć. Kawa kwitnie i Karen skacze beztrosko pomiędzy sadzonkami, upojona radością. Pola rozciągają się wszędzie wokół niej i udało się, udało się wzrosnąć tym maleństwom nawet na wysokości, na którą wszyscy marszczyli tylko wcześniej brwi, i Karen, która ma słowa na każdą okazję, brakuje słów. Jest inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażała, ale tego nie wyśniłaby nawet w najśmielszych snach.

Denys zabiera ją wysoko w niebo i uczy się obserwować sawannę z lotu ptaka. Pokazuje jej, jakie miejsca lwy wybierają zwykle na legowisko i krążą nad nimi razem, podekscytowani i szczęśliwi, tym razem bez cienia przerażenia. 

Denys daje jej to, co może, kawałek siebie, następny kawałek, tak dużo, że wie, jak bardzo musi go to przerażać. Zostawia u niej ubrania i wybiera sobie własny pokój na strzelby, zasadza własną sadzonkę kawy i kupują stolik nocny po drugiej stronie łóżka. Karen nauczyła się, że Afryka nie jest jej do posiadania, że nie jej są ludzie i farma i plantacja i nawet szkoła, ale nie nauczyła się jeszcze, że miłości też nie może posiadać, i nie chce tylko kawałków. On daje jej coraz więcej i więcej, a ona chce tyle, ile dać już jej nie może, bo dziesięcioletnia Karen mówi sobie, że kiedyś będzie miała kogoś tylko dla siebie.

Denys odchodzi i nie ma już historii, chociaż historie zawsze były, nawet gdy umarł jej ojciec, nawet gdy złamała serce matce po raz drugi, uciekając z Danii, nawet gdy odkryła, że mąż obdarzył ją syfilisem. Denys odchodzi i wraca, a potem odchodzi już na zawsze, a Karen ma już tylko jedną historię do opowiedzenia. I opowiada o mężczyźnie, który nigdy nie był jej, ale który pokazał jej rozwiewający włosy i porywający kapelusze wiatr sawanny, zwalające z nóg gorąco i wilgotne powietrze, przemykające przed oczami zwierzęta i błysk ogniska w ciemni nocy. Opowiada o mężczyźnie, który nauczył ją nie bać się chłodu i nie uciekać przed lwicami, trzymać strzelbę i rozmawiać z tubylcami, oglądać księżyc i wycierać pot z twarzy podczas polowania. Może ten mężczyzna nie był jej, i może ona nie była jego, ale dał jej tyle, ile tylko był w stanie, i Karen opowiada o Denysie zasypiającym na wiklinowym fotelu na tarasie domu, i ma tylko to, ich historię, nie ma już nawet Afryki - i myśli, że dziesięcioletnia Karen wzgardziłaby jej historią na własność, ale przeszła już długą drogę od czasów dziesięcioletniej Karen i nie chce nic więcej od tej historii.


End file.
